


The Master and the Thief

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Belts, F/M, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, vaginal strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor finds the stallholder in an alien marketplace quite appealing. He's selling sex toys. She tries one out. Who could the mysterious hot stallholder be? Lots of sexual punishment and the Doctor show her gratitude and is very needy for him.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	The Master and the Thief

She couldn't explain what came over her when she told the rather enigmatic stall holder that she wanted to buy half of his stock.  Her friends casually browsing the other nearby stalls, looking at souvenirs and sampling new, alien foods while she….bought sex toys. 

Maybe it was his eyes - the way they seemed to know her. That's the mark of a good sales person she had assumed - being able to read potential buyers well.  This one was certainly doing his job. 

"Stimulates by telepathy, putting you at the mercy of your partner. Or perhaps you would be interested in this?" He leaned across the stall toward her, holding two marbles toward her.

"Those?" she said, warily, not about to be sold anything by a persuasive salesman. 

"Yes my dear," he said his eyes dropping to her lips. "They are both inserted and the wearer must endure a very slow but steadily increasing vibration. In time the wearer loses all sense and ability to do anything except beg for their release, but only a second person, telepathically linked to the device can grant that release."

"Oh...that sounds... interesting…”

“Well do try them out,” he said, handing her the two marbles. 

“Here?” she asked, stunned. “Try them out  _ here _ ?”

“Well, can’t let you walk off with my wares and you can’t buy a product you’ve not seen in good working order. You wouldn’t buy a vehicle without a test drive would you? This is, as they say, a rather broadminded populus. Don’t be shy, just slip your trousers down and I’ll show the proper insertion techniques.”

“Slip my.. _again,_ here? Really?”

He chuckled and the sound struck a chord somewhere deep within her - a chord that made her want to dance to his tune. A complete stranger, a salesperson who was clearly exceptionally good at his job. She had always considered herself good at haggling - pulling her trousers down at a salesperson's request was not quite how to haggle successfully.

His eyes seemed to see right inside her as he leaned casually on his side of the stall separating the two of them. He shrugged and glanced at his watch..or the space on his wrist where a watch would be if he had been wearing one. She swallowed in response, her mind racing with the ridiculousness that she was actually contemplating this. Surely he does this every day - broadminded planet that this was.

“Are you interested Doctor, because I would like to focus on making a sale today,” he said, appearing somewhat impatient. 

“No, I, um, yeah, I am.” she closed her yes, admonishing herself for sounding too enthusiastic about the prospect of publicly experimenting with a sex toy.

As she looked into his eyes, his rather intent gaze sent a flood of wetness through her and her hands would have only betrayed her if she tried to walk away, so she fumbled with the button on her trousers, opening it and pulling them down to her knees. Her breath quickened as he stepped closer, a question playing in his eyes.

“May I Doctor?” he said, sounding nothing but hospitable. 

“May you..um.what?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“Help? Need them all the way off, bit constrictive otherwise.”

“Oh…” she said, glancing around nervously. “I suppose, yes, that does make sense, to take them off….”

She gasped as he grasped the waistband, his fingers skimming against her thighs as he dragged her trousers straight down, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. 

_ Really good sales technique. _

“If you would Doctor,” he said, gesturing to the stall. 

“Ah, yes,” she said, as she watched him push some of the items for sale out of the way. 

She stepped forward, leaning forward, placing her palms flat on the table as she bent down, gasping as he chuckled behind her. He bore the most tremendous familiarity, but she admonished herself - she always did this, seeing the Master in every mysterious stranger. It was the bad habit she needed to kick, the constant need for him. 

“If I may?” he asked, a politeness that suddenly reminded her of the Master’s earlier self - that constant presence on earth when he really didn’t need to be there. She had appreciated him, even if she never told him. In fairness to her, she had been too busy saving the world from his ridiculous plans to actually get a spare moment to stop and appreciate his presence. He really did make it hard to….

“Oh!” she exclaimed as he grasped her thighs, nudging her legs further apart, a beard tickling against her ass as he leaned rather closer than she anticipated.    
  
She tensed, briefly, as a memory filled her mind - another time, other bodies, strong hands gripping wider hips, pressure against her ass as he filled her. She blinked, she had to regain her senses, remind herself where she was. This was a total stranger, not her husband, her wife, her partner of lifetimes. A stranger on a market stall, with a beard now rubbing against her ass as he inserted first one marble, finger buried to the second knuckle as he twisted and pulled back out, then a pressure against her ass as he worked the second one in. She gripped the table in response and gasped, fighting the urge to thrust back against his hand. She had forgotten how good this felt, and the additional stimulation of now having two possibilities for insertion - she really did want to experiment with this new body. Just not...with this stranger. Only with the same idiot she always had done.    
  
“I will turn up the intensity as a demonstration my dear,” he said. His voice suddenly sounding so familiar and so very, very Master-like that she wanted to slap herself. It was the vibration filling her in two places at once, flooding her senses as he increased the vibration suddenly that was making her lose all common sense, after all.

She let out a whimper, gripping the edges of the table and shamelessly thrusted her ass out toward him. She felt herself becoming rapidly lost, desperate for contact, for touch, for that finger back inside her at the very least. She no longer cared if she was in a bustling marketplace, she was aroused beyond belief and she needed attention immediately. 

The vibration stopped.

A chuckle came from behind her and she closed her eyes, still admonishing herself, until a flash of realisation swept through her with intense, embarrassing speed only resulting in a fresh wave of arousal. 

“How do you know my name?”

“Turn around,” he said, his voice now unmistakable.

“Maybe I wont,” she said defiantly, realising she was still giving him the most explicit view of her sex, soaked and open and throbbing with need for him. 

“Well that’s not playing fair. If you don't turn round I can’t do this. Go ON, Doctor,” he said sounding as if he were waiting to be told he could open a present. 

She stood, turning around slowly, standing with her hand on her hip, naked from the waist down, pretending with everything in her that she hadn’t just been desperately thrusting her ass toward him and rolled her eyes as he gripped the bottom of what she now realised was a mask pulling it up and off with a grin.   


“New style, much more realistic, not that you ever seemed to have any problems believing me in the past and it certainly seemed to go down well with you.”

“I simply, was following local custom, in um…”

He rolled his eyes this time, laughing heartily before he grew serious.

“That’s 900 Truls Doctor.”

“900 Truls...seriously? Currency? Surely you don’t expect me to actually pay you?”

“Well I can hardly extract those and resell them. What’s wrong Doctor?” he said, stepping closer, his eyes dropping to her lips. “Don’t tell me you can’t pay? Whatever shall I do with you?”

She patted her bare flesh where her pockets would have been had she not been naked, with a sudden look of arousal that quickly morphed into panic as the sound of Graham's voice drew closer.

The Master smirked and clicked his fingers, a local stallholder running to him immediately as he dropped the cube like currency into his hand and instructed him to lead the Doctor’s friends to a restaurant and ensure they stayed there for a good long while. He was clearly hypnotised, but the Doctor didn’t care to object, not when she was soaked, nude and aware of just how visible this was to everyone around her - not least the Master. 

“Happy now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Where have you been?”

“Busy planning this?” he answered sounding confused, as if this should have been obvious.

“You don't have to plan elaborate things - just, turn up, that’s all,” she said.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he said. “Never been my style. Now there’s the question of theft Doctor.”

“Theft?” she said, shocked. “YOU inserted these into me!”

“And now you can’t pay, so we will have to find a way to punish you for that won't we Doctor?”

She visibly gulped as he grasped her hips and looked deeply it her eyes. 

“Tell me to stop Doctor,” he said. 

“Not likely,” she said. “I can take whatever you have for me.”

“Oh a challenge, my lucky day,” he said, as he grasped her hips and hauled her up onto the table, sweeping everything in a heap to the sides of her as he pushed her down, pulling down restraints from the frame of the stall, securing her ankles, before grasping down a metal bar, holding her legs spread obscenly apart. 

He stood back and admired her momentarily. 

“Beautiful thief, but you’ll be more beautiful coloured with my belt.”

Her hearts raced as he pulled his belt from his trousers, the sound of leather sliding against fabric seemingly louder than the combined sounds of all the voices in the marketplace. As he brought the belt down, first against the soft flesh of her inner thighs she simply lay back, before he focused on her cunt, the belt falling in perfectly measured strokes, making her breathe deeply and fight not to scream the entire town down around them - although, the thought briefly crossed her mind that he would love that very thing to happen. 

He remained in absolute control, the perfect Master with his Doctor spread and open for him. A few passersby stopped to glance, the scene not unusual for the population, but such a punishment usually reserved for thieves and petty criminals, so her own honour more the issue than her dignity. 

Not that she cared about dignity, she cared only about the way his eyes were focused on the red, slightly puffy flesh of her cunt as his belt kissed over and over, and the flood of wetness that greeted the leather each time I connected with her sensitive flesh. She watched him, feeling a sudden burst of pride at how his entire focus was on her, so intent, so possessive at her gasps of pain and pleasure. With a final hard stroke of his belt, square against her ass, he casually slipped his belt back through the loops of his trousers, fastening the button of his jacket as he watched her with interest as he sent a telepathic wave, building vibration slowly. 

She licked her lips, beyond desperate for him to touch her, kiss her, taste her, or to simply get her hands on him. She had never felt more owned by him and wanted to show him just how much she enjoyed that feeling. 

He swiped his fingers between her legs and brought his hand to her lips, pushing his fingers in as he made her taste her own arousal. She sucked his fingers eagerly, filled with a sudden need to please him, as his other hand released her ankles, her legs dropping down, dangling over the edge of the stall. 

He eased back, grasping the hem of her shirt and yanked it off, tutting at seeing the bar top she wore underneath, as anything covering her body suddenly offended him somewhat. He grasped the material, tearing it free from her body and cast her a thoughtful look. 

“Now that I have you on my table, perhaps I should see what price you might fetch. 

A flash of panic shot through her for a moment and he instantly felt her fear. He chuckled, leaned down, his body covering hers as her grabbed the back of her hair roughly and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm, Doctor your fear tastes incredible, as if I would allow anyone else to ever touch you and live."

She felt a sudden flash of shame at how visibly wet she looked to everyone as he suddenly stood, stepping back and walking back around the table. 

“Time to pay, Doctor.”

“Pay? Didn’t you just make me pay?” she said, intending to object but her voice merely sounding needy for him.  "I...still don’t have any currency…"

He smirked as he grasped her from behind and swivelled her round, pushing her legs apart as he slapped her cunt hard. Her body jerked in response as she cried out loudly, attracting more glances. 

“My my, Doctor, how you love the attention. Thrive on it don’t you - enjoying how all these people watch you come undone under your Master’s hand.” 

“I.." she wanted to object, she really did. "So how are you planning on...making me pay?”

“You’ll pay Doctor, with your mouth.”

The Doctor stared at him, quite ready to come at his mere words. The Master took her lack of a response for disobedience and grasped her chin, lightly slapping her cheek before roughly and sharply pinching and twisting both of her nipples at once. She threw her head back in response, whimpering desperately.

“Get on your knees Doctor,” he said, stepping back, a delighted excitement dancing in his eyes. 

She would have rolled her eyes and made a witty come back - had she not be so totally aroused and willingly at his mercy. She wanted him to use and demolish her in every possible way and she really didn’t care to object even on principle. 

She slid off of the table, down to the first ground, ignoring the mud coating her knees as she looked up at him adoringly and hungrily, he slapped at her breasts until she slipped her arms behind her back, sticking out her chest and offering him better aim. This pleaded him greatly and he slapped her breasts firmly a few more times enjoying the way her skin reddened under his hands. 

“Open your mouth for your Master,” he demanded. 

She immediately opened her mouth wide and desperately fought the urge to touch her sore, throbbing cunt as he released his cock, and pushed his length straight into her mouth. She focused, relaxing as fast as she could against the sudden intrusion along with a desperate urge to please him. He worked back and forth slowly at first, but when he felt her throat muscles relax, pushed in with long deep thrusts. She worked hard, her tongue grazing his whole length as he slid in and out of her mouth, stealing a kiss to the tip of his cock whenever the opportunity arose. 

She reached up, massaging his balls as she worked hard with her mouth, until suddenly he came, filling her mouth. She spluttered slightly, but fought to relax, swallowing everything he had to give her and then swirling her tongue up and around his cock, licking every drop she had failed to catch and ensuring her tongue bathed him cleaned. 

His legs parted as he adjusted his stance, and she took the opportunity to crawl through and approach from the other side, her head between his legs from behind as she looked up, hand grasping his buttocks as she placed a kiss on the soft flesh of his ass and then followed through with her tongue, licking every inch of him thoroughly.  The Master groaned, his hand moving back to grasp her hair, tugging in pleasure. He had not expecting his adoring pet to clean him so well, and he felt a flash of pride at her as her tongue licked as eagerly as it had on his cock, flicking, sinking in and finally pulling back and planting another kiss firmly on his other buttock. 

He turned around and offered her his hand, which she took as she took, smiling warmly at her Master. He took the opportunity to run his hands possessive over her bare flesh. He leaned closer, a kiss against her lips as he spoke in a low voice. 

"My good little slut, Doctor," he chuckled before stroking her cheek affectionately and stepping back.

"Master," she said, a sudden panic swarming within her. "Don't just...stop..I….can we do this again...I…" and a sudden flash of shame shot through her that she had just tongued his ass and was desperately needing to do it again.

He placed a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, another soft kiss on her lips and gentleness now in his eyes.

"Don't worry love, you and I are not built to be apart, I won't let it happen. I'll call when I want you, not gonna ignore what a perfect little pet you are for me. You haven't been this pliant in lifetimes. Besides, you'll be wild with arousal by then, those marbles will build and build in intensity but never let you come."

She swallowed, throwing her arms around him. He hesitated then returned the embrace kissing her head. 

"Go. Go play heroes and I'll see you soon. Never like to leave my property unattended for long, so I’ll see you soon love."

She felt a gush of wetness between her legs and hoped with everything in it her that it wasn't visible from the outside her trousers. He had kept her underwear, putting them in his pocket. 

He slapped her ass hard as she turned to leave, hastily pulling up her braces and checking that her clothes didn’t look too dishevelled. 

He watched her walk off into the crowded marketplace head slightly bowed, avoiding eye contact with anyone who had seen her so demolished at the marketplace hands of the Master,and the knowledge that she had been punished like a common thief.

He felt a flash of love and decided to send a roomful of flowers to her TARDIS before he let her arousal become painfully intolerable and summoned her soon to make her beg shamelessly.   
  
Two days at most. He would be missing her like crazy before the day drew to a close and he knew it so well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
